


the sweetest dreams

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Bucky woke up to a strong kick.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	the sweetest dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



Bucky woke up to a strong kick. He rubbed at his belly, but tried to fall back to sleep.

He heard a sniffle and turned over. Wanda was sitting up beside him in bed, staring at his gut.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“She’s dreaming,” Wanda whispered. She stroked the spot Bucky had rubbed. “She’s happy.”

Bucky pulled Wanda down to snuggle up with him— with them.

“Tell her we love her, and to go to bed.”

Wanda sobbed a laugh, and a few moments later their daughter settled.

Bucky drifted back to sleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
